


It’s Fall in Schitt’s Creek

by OhSchittWeWroteFanFic



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: DJL Park Prompt, DJL UC&P Prompt, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhSchittWeWroteFanFic/pseuds/OhSchittWeWroteFanFic
Summary: Two people go to a park and have a nice chat on a park bench as they watch their granddaughter practicing soccer with her teammates just across the way.





	It’s Fall in Schitt’s Creek

Two people go to a park and have a nice chat on a park bench as they watch their granddaughter practicing soccer with her teammates just across the way. Moira jumps when Johnny suddenly stands and yells out, “Way to go, Emily. You really put some power behind that left kick." Moira clutched her chest and said, “My God, John, must you always create such a hullabaloo? My heart is positively palpitating.” 

David and Patrick were so busy prepping their elaborate Halloween sale displays at the store that Johnny and Moira were happy to volunteer to have Emily stay with them for the night. It had also been quite a while since David and Patrick had been able to enjoy a date night together. 

After soccer practice, the trio would have an early dinner at the Cafe and then on to the house for some hot apple cider and cinnamon donuts for dessert. Moira had also promised Emily that she would help her create her Halloween costume again this year. “What magnificent creature would they bring to life together this year,” Moira thought to herself with an expression of great delight and excitement.

The store displays were finally complete. David and Patrick went outside to see how everything looked from the front of the store and it was perfect. “So sweet of your parents to have Emily over for the night,” Patrick said as he wrapped his strong arms around David’s waist and lightly kissed his neck. “I think it’s even more fun for my parents than it is for Em. David turned around and kissed Patrick on the forehead. 

“I think we should lock up the store and get on with our romantic date night.” “David, would you mind if we have a romantic dinner at home and then maybe we can open that amazing bottle of red wine that you got as a birthday gift and relax in front of the fireplace?” “I like the way you’re thinking, Mr. Rose Brewer. That sounds like a perfect way to spend our night alone together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the readers of Schitt's Creek fics. What a fun ride!


End file.
